


Valentine's Monster

by willowspore



Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Writing Prompt, does that count, dream is a monster, dream is the monster under the bed, idk imma say it does, im so sorry for these tags i have no idea what to tag for this, literally for a sentence, on purpose im very lazy im sorry, only at the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: George is lonely for another valentines until he jokingly asks the 'monster under his bed' to be his valentinesPrompt: As another lonely Valentine's night passes, you jokingly ask out the monster under the bed. He soon pops out, and asks, "R-really?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team oneshots/drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Valentine's Monster

**Author's Note:**

> a very very late valentines drabble/oneshot that i wrote on a google doc   
> prompt from @writing.prompt.s on instagram 
> 
> enjoy :D

Once again it was a lonely valentines day for george. In recent years being alone on valentines day was normal for him, depressing but normal. George huffed out a sign before pushing away from his desk, grabbing his phone and going over to his bed and collapsing on it. Turning on his phone he decided to scroll through twitter to try and ignore the loneliness that creeped in his soul. Soon enough the scrolling did get annoying and he set his phone down with an annoyed groan.

Jokingly george said out loud, “hey monster under my bed, will you be my valentines?” a quick chuckle at his terrible joke he went to shuffle over to my side to get some sleep before he heard shuffling and a sudden voice, “r-really?” 

George, scared shitless at the random voice that seemed to come from under his bed, flew upwards into a sitting position and jerked his head over to where the voice came from. There sat, er- laid? A man peeking out from under his bed, blonde shaggy hair with piercing yellow (probably green, george thinks) eyes and lanky jagged horns atop his hair. George wasnt going to confirm nor deny if the man was hot or not. (he was)

“What the fuck.” george said unable to come up with anything else to say, the man looked rather sheepish before replying, “You um, you asked me if i would be your valentines.. And if it was a serious question then yes!” 

“What.” 

“Um.. you-”

“No i heard you the first time but- what? There- you- i have a monster under my bed?”

A nervous laugh, “everyone does! Some are just more active then others though, um, i startled you didnt i? Im sorry, my names dream.”

Blinking slowly at the man- or um monster, he supposes, he replies, “great glad youve heard all the shit i do in my room. Uh im george.”

“I know!”

“Of course you do.” sighing, george finally looked away from the monster, “are you damned to stay under that bed or can we actually do something for valentines?”

Suddenly the monster was in front of him, “definitely not damned!” he offered a smile and a hand towards george.

George guesses he isnt alone for this valentines day, even if hes going out with the monster who was under his bed. Sapnap is gonna have a field day with this one.


End file.
